


The Claiming

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Sex, Knotting, M/M, Pain, Self-Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek never thought Stiles would ask for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Claiming

**Author's Note:**

> For CJ.
> 
> Might be slightly AUish since I've only seen a few eps.

“I want to be yours.”

Derek looked at Stiles. “What?”

Stiles took a deep breath, his hand shaking a little as he reached for Derek's. “I want to be yours. Beyond what we are now. I want you to claim me.”

“Stiles, we don't need to do that. The pack knows-”

“I don't care about the pack. I want this. I think I might even need it.” He gave a small smile. “Please, Derek.”

“Do you know what you're asking? What it means?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I do. I know what you're going to have to do. And don't ask me who told me cause I'm not going to tell you. But I know it's going to hurt. And I don't care. I want it.” He kissed Derek. “Please? Give this to me.”

Derek pulled back, his hands grabbing Stiles's. “This is not something that's going to stay a secret. The pack will be able to tell. They'll know something's different between us. And so will others.”

“I know. I'll be more of a target for some. But it will also keep others away. And maybe if they're concentrating on me, than that will free up one of you.”

“Don't talk like that!”

“Okay, I'm sorry. But I've thought about this. For months. I know what it means. I'll be yours. All the way. In every way. And I don't care how that makes me look to some people. I just know I want to.”

“But if I-”

 “You won't. I trust you. Trust you with me. I love you.” Stiles wrapped himself around Derek, his hold a tight one. “I want you to own me.”

 Derek was still for a moment, then returned the embrace. “Yes.”

 *****

Two nights later, Stiles laid the blanket out and pounded a stake into the ground at each corner. He threw a few more pieces of wood into the fire and stood up. His eyes scanned the edge of the clearing as he listened. Nothing.

He pulled four lengths of rope from his bag and tied one to each stake. The free end was fashioned into a loop. There was a notch cut into each stake, ensuring that the rope wouldn't be able to slip off.

With a last look around, he began to undress. He hadn't bothered with socks or underwear. Shoes, jeans, and shirt all went into the bag and placed near the edge of the clearing.

The wind seemed to have waited til he was naked before it picked up, causing him to shiver and the fire to flare.

Stiles took a deep breath, then sat down on the blanket. He opened his legs wide and slipped his feet into the rope loops. He gave a hard pull and the rope cinched up around his ankles, keeping him spread open.

He laid down and stared up at the sky. The quarter moon was coming over the edge of the trees, casting only a little light into the clearing. He tried to remember back to when the moon hadn't been that important to him and failed. It meant so much now, given him so much.

Still looking up, he stretched for the final two ropes. There was a bit of struggling to get each hand into position. Then he smiled.

“I love you, Derek.”

A last pull and he was trapped.

 

Derek watched from the shadows, beyond the reaches of the firelight and downwind of Stiles. Any doubts he had had vanished with the pounding in of the first stake. Stiles never wavered in his actions, showed no signs of having second thoughts.

Then the words reached his ears. “I love you, Derek.”

He circled toward the bag. Soon his clothes joined Stiles's and the bag was hung from a branch.

His steps were quiet as he entered the clearing. Stiles was still watching the sky, his body relaxed in its bonds. Derek stopped on the other side of the fire and looked at him. At what was going to be his.

Stiles felt the gaze and locked eyes with Derek. The smile grew wider and he started to speak but stopped. Instead he turned his head to the side, his hips thrusting up as much as they could. The invitation was clear.

Derek came around the fire and stood on the blanket. “Who do you belong to?”

“Only you.”

“Who do you obey?”

“Only you.”

“Do you accept my claim?”

“Yes.”

Their voices were quiet, just enough to be caught by the other's ears.

He took a deep breath. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, my Alpha.”

Derek fell to his knees, his hand sliding up along Stiles's leg. He leaned down to lick at the skin here and there. Then it was bites and hard sucks that left dark red marks. He moved slowly up the body stretched out before him, nails leaving trails.

Stiles was finding it harder and harder to breathe. He loved when Derek used his mouth like that, loved the marks his teeth made. He tried to arch up the little he was able to, but a hand pressed him back down. His inability to move made each sensation more intense. “Please.”

Derek looked up, his eyes dark. Then he moved up til he was kneeling over Stiles's chest. He slid a hand under his neck for support and brought his mouth up toward his cock. He hissed as Stiles's lips wrapped around the tip, head falling back as he forced himself to stay still.

Stiles's cheeks hollowed out from the suction, his tongue pushing into the slit. He tried to get more of Derek's cock into his mouth as low moans came from him.

Too soon Derek had to pull away. He started stroking himself, moving down til he was over Stiles's stomach. As the pre-come started to flow he would gather some in his hand and rub it into his lover's skin. He gave him a hard kiss til both were out of breath.

“Please. Do it now. Need you. Please.” Derek had never told Stiles what his begging did to him. What parts inside it triggered. But now,

“Beg me more. Convince me.”

“Please. I want you. Claim me. Make me yours, only yours. Owned.” The words were quiet, but spoken in earnest, with need.

Derek moved til he was covering the smaller body under him. “No one else gets to touch you like this. No one else gets to see you like this. Only me. You belong to me. I own you. Every part of you.”

“Yes!”

Derek lined his cock up with Stiles's entrance, then thrust all the way in with one stroke. He gasped as Stiles tightened around him with a yell, unable to move at first. But short slow strokes became hard long ones. His hands grabbed hold of his hips and pinned him down more. He went back to biting and sucking at his skin.

Stiles's head went from side to side. It was too much and not enough. Being helpless, unable to do anything, just accept whatever his Alpha wanted to do to him. They were almost there.

“My-my- Please! Do it! Please!”

Derek's head snapped up and he locked eyes with Stiles. Then he nodded.

He pulled out completely, no part touching Stiles. A shiver ran down his back at the whimper that came from the younger man as he did so. He held himself still for a second, then shifted into his beta form.

Immediately he was back inside Stiles. His cock was now longer, thicker. Stiles screamed at the new pain, his body fighting to get away but unable to.

Each scream went straight to Derek's cock, driving him to push in deeper and deeper. He could just manage the thought to watch his teeth and nails.

Reason was leaving Stiles, all thought on the cock tearing him apart. He didn't realize his his hands and feet had gone numb as the ropes dug in more and more.

And then he felt it. Derek's knot, working its way into his ass, forcing him open even more. His body fought to push Derek out and he was fighting his body to let him in. One hard push and he could feel Derek's body next to his. The knot was in.

Another louder scream as the knot stretched his ass, making him feel like he was being torn apart. Each stroke threatened to turn him inside out. He couldn't catch his breath, his eyes were unable to focus. This was it.

Derek growled at the growing pressure around his cock. He had never tied before, never had the desire. But this was his Stiles. His property now.

The thought was enough. His body arched as he howled his release. He came again and again inside Stiles, more than he ever had while fully human. He fell on top of Stiles, his hips still making weak thrusts inside him.

Derek tried to shift back to human, but he couldn't. He realized he would have to wait til he was freed.

A look up at Stiles showed how close he was. Derek made a clumsy grab at his cock, missing it once before grabbing hold and stroking him off in short fast movements.

The blood was rushing in Stiles's ears, his body a mixture of pain and numbness. The light from the fire seemed to be fading and he couldn't see Derek anymore. Just feel him, locked deep inside. Then a hand was on his cock and one last scream was torn from him before everything went black.

*****

Stiles slowly woke up, the morning light blinding even behind his closed eyes. On some level he could tell he was free of the ropes, but his arms and legs refused to move. He felt something heavy laying on him. It took a minute to realize it was Derek.

Only a croak came out when he tried to say Derek's name. His throat was dry and felt raw. He thought he might have a headache but wasn't sure.

Derek shifted as he felt something move under him. He groaned as he made the mistake of opening his eyes, shutting them again as fast as possible.

“Stiles?” Blinking his vision clear, Derek lifted himself up enough to try and look into Stiles's face. He panicked for a second as he saw the closed eyes, then he saw the smile. “Mine.” His tongue pushed inside the willing mouth, but the kiss was soft and unhurried.

It was when he was shifting to better cover Stiles that Derek realized he had changed to human and the knot had released. He didn't remember taking the ropes off of Stiles but was glad he did.

A faint noise made him turn to see Stiles trying to move or talk and managing neither. He smiled as he pulled arms down and legs closed.

“Shh, don't move. It takes a while to recover but I'll take care of you. Get you a hot bath and some food. That's part of it, me making you better. Makes the bond stronger. Just lie there.” Derek wrapped the blanket around Stiles, making sure it wouldn't fall open. “Makes you more mine.”

'Yours' Stiles mouthed the word.

“Mine. For always. Rest now and I'll clean up everything.” Derek kissed him on the forehead and went for his clothes.

*****

Scott walked down the school hall and frowned as he sniffed at the air. “Derek? What are you-” He stopped, eyes wide as he saw it was Stiles, not Derek, who was behind him. “Stiles? What the-”

He pulled his friend into the bathroom, checking to see if anyone else was there. Then he walked over and sniffed at him. “You smell like Derek. I can smell you, but I smell him more. And it's different. And where were you this weekend? I called the both of you.”

“Out in the woods and at Derek's.” His voice was still hoarse but his words were at least audible. “I- I mean we-” With a smile he pulled his shirt up to reveal a new tattoo over his heart. It was just one word, 'Mine'. But Scott could tell whose handwriting it was.

“You went through with it? He went through with it?”

“We did. And thank you, Scott.” Stiles gave him a hard hug, jumping back as the door opened and a couple of boys walked in. “Tell everyone to come over after school.”

 

They didn't believe Scott when he told them. It took Derek's scent on Stiles's skin, the sight of Stiles sitting at Derek's feet, Derek's hand going thru his hair. Hearing Stiles calling him 'my Alpha.' The sight of the two of them making out in the hall, bodies pressed together and small sounds coming from them with no cares about who saw.

But more than that, it was the smile on Derek's face whenever he looked over at Stiles. And the first time they heard the name Derek would call Stiles from then on.

“Mine.”


End file.
